Esperanzas de un sueño
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: One-shot. AU. Nora jamás ha visto a Patch en persona, al menos no en su vida consciente. Hace meses que un chico increíblemente apuesto se aparece en sus sueños sin ser invitado, y con el tiempo, Nora comienza a esperar con ansias aquellas apariciones. ¿Podrá verlo alguna vez en persona o permanecerá para siempre como un dulce sueño?


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes que aparecen y participan en este one-shot (Nora Grey & Patch Cipriano) pertenecen completamente a la querida y adorada Becca Fitzpatrick, escritora de la saga _Hush, hush. _Yo simplemente los tomé prestados para escribir ésta romántica historia._

_¡Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un review! (Tanto reviews negativos, como positivos: ambos son bienvenidos. Sólo no se pasen con lo de negatidos, sean misericordiosos *pone cara de gatito regañado*). _

_Disfruten._

* * *

**Esperanzas de un sueño.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una espesa y absoluta oscuridad. A tientas, me levanté levemente y traté de ver algo. Nada.

Me senté en el suelo, frío en el que me encontraba y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, rodeándolas con mis brazos. Una fresca brisa corría, meciéndome el cabello ligeramente y robándome el calor corporal. Me pregunté si soñaría con Patch esta vez.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en él. El chico que comenzó a aparecer en mis sueños de improvisto y que lentamente se fue robando mi corazón, con sus enigmáticos ojos negros y su hermosa sonrisa. Aún no sé cómo, pero puede viajar a mis sueños. Él es real. Cuando sueño con él, es real. Cuando lo toco, es real. Lo comprobé una noche que vino a visitarme en mis sueños y me dio un collar. Al despertar, desesperada por comprobar si el collar seguí allí, llevé las manos a mi cuello. La delgada cadena de plata colgaba delicadamente de mi cuello, con un corazón con brillantes colgando al final. De alguna forma, cuando él estaba allí, mis sueños eran reales.

Comencé a tiritar por el frío. La temperatura bajaba en picada y la fresca brisa rápidamente se transformaba en un fuerte viento tan frío como el hielo. Abracé mis rodillas con más fuerza y apreté mis dientes para que no castañearan.

El frío era insoportable, así que traté de despertar. Moviendo mis brazos lentamente a causa del frío, me golpeé las mejillas tratando de salir. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso, lo que me corroboraba que estaba despertando, pero también me corroboraba que era un sueño real. Me detuve al instante y noté que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Los entrecerré tratando de ver más allá de mi propia nariz. Nada, sólo oscuridad. Suspiré frustrada. _¿Está aquí o no?_ Me decidí a ponerme de pie, pero unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, levantándome del suelo.

Con un brazo bajo mis rodillas, y el otro en mi espalda, Patch me levantó poniendo mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Una amplia sonrisa fue lo primero que logré divisar.

—No te ibas, ¿o sí? —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sosteniéndome cerca, rozando nuestras narices.

—Hace frío y te demoraste más que lo normal—me excusé, sin poder apartar mis ojos de sus labios. El me abrazó con más fuerza, devolviéndome el calor corporal—. Ya no tanto.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se acercó un poco y yo entreabrí mis labios. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, anhelando sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Haciendo completamente lo apuesto a lo que yo deseaba, Patch me bajó y yo apoyé mis pies en el suelo de mala gana.

—Podrías haber elegido un lugar más cálido —dijo tomándome de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él con una mano, y acariciando mi rostro con la otra. Se inclinó para besarme pero puse una mano en su pecho.

—¿Elegido?

—Sí, tú eliges —explicó acercándose a mi otra vez. Volví a apartarlo, confundida con su declaración. Suspiró con ansiedad—. Es tu sueño. Tú, o mejor dicho tu subconsciente, elige a donde ir aunque también depende de tus estados de ánimo —mordí mi labio inferior confundida. ¿Yo podía controlar este lugar?—. Ángel —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, usando el apodo que me había otorgado poco tiempo después de que nos conocimos—, si no quieres que te bese, morderte el labio no va a ayudarte a convencerme.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo a mí. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos ligeramente y luego los alejó. Volvió a unir nuestros labios, esta vez con mayor profundidad. Su mano derecha subió de mi cadera hasta mi cintura, levantando un poco mi camiseta y acariciando mi piel desnuda. Este era el problema cuando lo besaba, cualquier pensamiento racional o lógico abandonaba mi cabeza. Bajé mis manos de su cuello a su pecho y lo tomé de la camisa para acercarlo aún más, aunque era imposible estar más cerca. Una agradable sensación de calidez nublaba mi mente y solo podía sentir sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mi cintura y su corazón latir en su pecho bajo mis manos. Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo aparté.

—Respóndeme algo —dije sin poder evitar la incertidumbre en mi voz—. ¿Esto es real? Me refiero a qué…

—Es real, te lo prometo —anunció besándome suavemente—. Pero tienes que despertar.

—Pero al despertar —lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas—, tú no estarás ahí.

—Esta vez, sí.

—Promételo —dije sin dejar de llorar—. Promete que despertaré y tú estarás a mi lado.

—Te prometo —comenzó—, que despertarás y yo estaré allí. Y nunca me iré, jamás —cerró la promesa con un beso—. Despierta, Ángel. Quiero verte abrir los ojos en la realidad.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, se desvaneció; desapareciendo tan rápido como al llegar. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas, quería creerle pero me resultaba difícil. Suspiré pesadamente y percibí como todo se veía borroso, como una fotografía corrida.

—Por favor —susurré—, que esté allí.

Sentí la almohada bajo mi rostro y las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con miedo de no encontrarlo allí y mi corazón cayó hasta mis rodillas cuando vi que no había nadie. Me senté en la cama con el corazón destrozado. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté tratando de evitar que me temblara la voz.

—Nora —dijo mi mamá—, hay un chico en la puerta principal. Dice que lo estás esperando, lo que me pareció raro porque es sábado y normalmente duermes todo el día —rió al decir lo último. Por supuesto que solía dormir todo el día, porque significaba un día entero junto a Patch.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado con esperanza: —¿Un chico?

—Alto, cabello negro, ojos negros —describió mi madre.

_Es Patch. Es él_, pensé levantándome de la cama de un salto. Abrí mi puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Nora! —gritó mi madre tras de mí—. ¡No puedes bajar así! ¡Sigues en pijama!

Reí. Patch nunca me ha visto en ropa normal, sólo en pijama. Me detuve a los pies de la escalera, mirando la puerta sin poder creerlo. Ahí estaba él, con unos desgastados jeans negros, una gorra de beisbol y una simple camiseta negra. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas por la emoción. Después de soñar con él por años, ahí estaba. Real, completamente real. Sonriéndome. Corrí a sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Él me tomó de la cintura, dándome una vuelta en el aire. Me bajo y me miró, sus ojos brillando.

—Te lo prometí —susurró inclinándose hacia mí.

Rápidamente, eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, mezclando nuestros labios. Me tomó de la cintura y volvió a elevarme. Lo rodeé con mis piernas e incliné mi cabeza, dándole más profundidad a nuestro primer beso en la realidad.

—No te dejaré, Ángel —susurró sobre mis labios—. Te amo y no te dejaré ir.

—Yo también te amo —volví a besarle, feliz de que mi más grande sueño se volviera realidad.


End file.
